


Nowhere to run

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear, Gen, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Love, M/M, Revenge, Survivor Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla terza stagione.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	Nowhere to run

**Nowhere to run**

**_Who are you – Fifth Harmony_ **

Non le piace davvero sentirsi così.

Sono passati mesi, anni, e lei è ancora lì, domandandosi se sarà questa l’ultima volta in cui vedrà Oliver.

Felicity lo sta guardando in questo momento.

Sta allenando Roy come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, e lei pensa che possa effettivamente essere così.

Sospira, voltandosi di nuovo verso il computer, incapace di concentrarsi.

Sente una mano sulla spalla, e riesce a capire che non si tratta di Oliver.

“Va tutto bene.” dice a John. “Sto bene.”

“Non ne dubitavo.” gli risponde lui, calmo.

Lei lo guarda, poi il suo sguardo viene attratto nuovamente da Oliver.

L’uomo si volta a guardarla, e le sorride.

Sorride.

Davvero, è tutto ciò di cui Felicity ha bisogno. Per adesso.

**_Miss movin’ on – Fifth Harmony_ **

_“Ti perdono.”_

_“Ti perdono, Sara.”_

Laurel non avrà mai una reale occasione di dirglielo.

Nemmeno la vuole.

Non aveva perdonato sua sorella quando aveva creduto che Sara fosse morta, né quando aveva scoperto che era viva.

Adesso Laurel ha una lapide dove andare. Sa che Sara non tornerà per ascoltare le sue parole, sa che è morta pensando che non l’avesse perdonata.

Però l’aveva fatto, l’aveva fatto anni prima, quando il dolore per la sua morte e quella di Oliver era schiacciante, quando piangeva tutte le notti, pensando che non avrebbe più avuto un’occasione per rivedere sua sorella.

Laurel aveva rivisto Sara, dopo. L’aveva abbracciata, e baciata, e aveva riso con lei.

E nemmeno una volta aveva ammesso di averla completamente perdonata.

**_Itchin’ on a photograph – Grouplove_ **

Nyssa riesce a vederla.

Riesce a vederla nella propria mente, come se non se ne fosse mai andata, come se fosse ancora al suo fianco.

 _Dove sei,_ Al Saher?

Le manca Sara, le manca la sua Canary, la sua risolutezza, i suoi occhi, la sua pelle, il suo sorriso.

Quei rari momenti in cui riuscivano a dimenticarsi della Lega, della morte, degli assassinii.

_“Erede del Demonio, giusto?”_

Nyssa ricorda il modo in cui Sara si era rivolta a lei la prima volta, irriverente, come se non avesse nulla da temere da quella macchina della morte.

E non ce l’aveva, e Nyssa non gliel’aveva mai detto, ma era certa che Sara sapesse, ovunque si trovasse.

“Vado a cercarla.” dice a suo padre, lasciando la stanza senza guardarsi alle spalle.

Lui non la ferma.

Nemmeno il Demone può controllare una donna con una tale rabbia, con un tale amore.

**_I’m with you – Avril Lavigne_ **

Non rimpiange ciò che ha fatto.

Non rimpiange aver indossato quel cappuccio rosso, aver combattuto al fianco di Oliver, facendo qualcosa di reale per rendere Starling City e le Glades un posto migliore.

È come se finalmente avesse un luogo in cui appartiene in quel mondo, come se stesse cambiando le cose, ed è quello che ha atteso per tutta la vita.

Finché non l’ha lasciata. Finché non le ha mentito, finché non ha perso la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata.

Thea gli vuole ancora bene, lo sa questo, pero le cose non torneranno mai le stesse con lei, perché lei non è la stessa e neanche lui lo è.

È Arsenal adesso, e lei è la figlia di Malcolm Merlyn.

Roy vorrebbe solo potersene andare, portarsela via, mostrarle che possono essere di nuovo quei ragazzini ignari che erano fino a qualche mese prima.

Però lei non se ne andrebbe e lui non può farlo, non adesso.

Adesso, ha tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato.

Allora che cos’è quel vuoto in mezzo al petto?

**_Full circle – Cheyenne Kimball_ **

Thea prese la spada.

Sente uno spasmo alla mano, non abituata a quella sensazione, la avvertiva, dicendole che quell’oggetto non apparteneva lì.

Thea non ha scelto questo. Non ha scelto di essere un soldato, di temere per la propria vita, di scappare da un nemico che nemmeno riconosceva.

Guardò suo padre negli occhi, concentrata.

Attaccò per prima. Era la regola di Malcolm, ma lo avrebbe fatto comunque.

Sebbene gli fosse grata per averla salvata durante l’isolamento, sentiva di non potersi fidare completamente di lui. Malcolm non le farebbe mai del male, di questo è certa.

Però deve essere addestrata, in modo tale da difendersi.

Da chiunque.

**_U + ur hand – Pink_ **

Ride. Ad alta voce.

Il ragazzino non è pronto a combattere, probabilmente non lo sarà mai.

Ma Slade continua ad allenarlo, continua a farsi incontro a lui, divertito quando Oliver non può neanche cominciare che è già finita.

Ha passato troppo tempo su quella maledetta isola, ne è perfettamente consapevole, o la presenza di Queen non lo toccherebbe tanto.

“Proviamo di nuovo, d’accordo?” gli dice, ghignando.

Lo sguardo di Oliver è freddo, orgoglioso. Sa di non poter vincere, ma non smetterà mai di provarci.

Slade lo lascia vincere questa volta, e gli piace la sensazione della lama contro la gola.

“Suppongo di non essere tanto inutile, eh?”

Il più grande scoppia a ridere, prendendogli la spada dalle mani.

“Non ti montare, ragazzino. Non ti dimenticare a chi lo devi.”

Ma sta ancora sorridendo, e a Oliver non importa realmente delle sue parole.

Bene. Slade sente che continuerà a divertirsi parecchio, con lui.

**_Our solemn hour – Within Temptation_ **

Rebecca è nella sua mente, costantemente.

Anche mentre stava di fronte a quel bambino, così tanti anni fa, mentre stava per diventare un assassino, il migliore.

Ma era così diverso da Ra’s Al-Ghul.

Amava sua figlia, ma non abbastanza da evitare che seguisse i suoi passi.

Malcolm amava il ricordo di sua moglie e suo figlio, amava sua figlia, e non importava a che prezzo, avrebbe protetto per sempre quei ricordi e quella vita.

Oliver non capiva, ma non era necessario che lo facesse.

Thea apparteneva a lui, adesso. Era la sua possibilità di redenzione, la sua possibilità di essere finalmente libero dal peso della colpa.

Malcolm sorride, ma non dura a lungo, come sempre.

È lontano dall’aver finito. Mostrerà a Ra’s cos’è davvero un assassino.

E poi, gli mostrerà cos’è un assassino con una ragione per uccidere.

**_How you remind me – Nickelback_ **

Oliver vuole sistemarsi.

Vuole avere una famiglia sua, vuole un lavoro, vuole sentirsi libero di fare ciò che vuole, senza sentirsi legato a una causa.

Quando lo pensa, è sempre il volto di Felicity che gli passa per la mente.

Sorride quando la pensa, sebbene si sia negato di intraprendere quel cammino. 

Non l’avrebbe incontrata se non fosse stato su Lian Yu.

Ma anche con ciò, se non avesse passato cinque anni in quell’inferno sarebbe stato libero di sposarla, di farsi una famiglia con lei.

Sua madre sarebbe stata ancora viva, forse.

Tommy no.

Sara...

Sospira. Troppe persone erano state sacrificate a causa sua, e non poteva lasciare che accadesse niente a coloro che amava, non più, non a quelli che ancora erano in vita.

_Felicity... mi dispiace._

**_Time to say goodbye – Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman_ **

John sa che Oliver si aspetta che si arrenda.

Oh, e sa che dovrebbe, che dovrebbe appendere al chiodo quel tipo di vita, stare a casa con sua moglie e sua figlia, però non lo farà, non può.

Conosce il più piccolo da anni ormai, ma Oliver ancora non comprende perché si sia unito a lui in principio.

Oliver era Arrow perché non aveva niente da perdere, perché si sentiva legato a una missione, perché quell’isola e quegli anni l’avevano reso quel tipo di uomo.

John gli stava accanto per quello.

Per la missione, chiaro, per rendere Starling City un posto migliore.

Però si era sempre trattato di Oliver, e lo sa questo.

Quindi non lo lascerà adesso, perché sebbene ora abbia una famiglia, Oliver continua ad avere quello sguardo negli occhi.

Dà a sua figlia il bacio della buonanotte, e si dirige verso il Verdante.

Non hanno ancora finito.

**_Happily – One Direction_ **

Sara si sente bene.

È una bella sensazione quella della pelle di Oliver contro la propria.

È scappata dalla Lega, convinta che tornare a Starling City potesse farla sentire come la ragazza che era partita con Oliver sette anni prima.

Non è così.

Oliver non è lo stesso, lei neanche, e l’unica ragione per cui è in questo letto in questo momento è perché entrambi hanno bisogno di un modo di sfogare la rabbia, il dolore, la frustrazione, e hanno scelto i rispettivi corpi per farlo.

Non è amore, non è passione, non va bene solo perché si sentono bene.

Sono vuoti, ed è qualcosa che nessun’altro capirebbe.

Lo guarda mentre dorme, vede ciò che lo assilla, ed è certa di avere lo stesso sguardo in volto.

Non possono amarsi.

Non possono sentire niente. 


End file.
